Rootless Tree
by Chloes.daydream
Summary: Eine weitere Fanfiction zu einem Song von Damien Rice, diesmal zu "Rootless Tree". Sirius steht vor den Scherben seiner Träume, als James ihm offenbart, dass er Lily heiraten wird. Beide wissen nur zu gut, was sie wollen und was sie nicht haben können.


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren (etc.) gehören JKR oder Warn. Bros, das Lied ist natürlich Damien Rice.

_**Rootless Tree**_

_What I want from you  
Is empty your head  
They say be true  
Don't stain your bed  
We do what we need to be free  
And it leans on me  
Like a rootless tree_

„Das kannst du nicht machen, James."  
„Es tut mir leid, Sirius."  
„Du... Nein." Sirius Hand griff nach der Schulter seines Freundes, doch James trat zurück und senkte den Kopf. In ihm ging etwas klirrend zu Bruch, als er diese Geste sah. Sonst war James immer da gewesen, er war nie zurückgewichen, wenn sie sich berührt hatten.  
„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du immer für mich da sein wirst, als ich von zu Hause weggelaufen bin, weißt du noch?", flüsterte Sirius und sah, wie James leicht nickte.  
„Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen."  
„Nein!" James' Kopf schnappte hoch und er fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin immer noch dein bester Freund. Ich bin immer noch für dich da. Nur nicht mehr so."  
„Du liebst sie nicht, James." Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass er auseinander brechen würde, wenn sich das hier nicht gleich als einer dummer Scherz heraus stellen würde. Das Gefühl, verlassen zu werden, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Ohne James war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er konnte nicht mehr er selbst sein, wenn James eine Frau heiratete.

_What I want from us  
Is empty our minds  
We fake a fuss  
And fracture the times  
We go blind  
When we've needed to see  
And it leans on me  
Like a rootless... _

„Ich... doch, ich liebe sie. Ich liebe Lily wirklich." Zögerlich versuchte James einen Schritt auf Sirius zu zu machen, doch diesmal wich er zurück.  
„Nein", stieß er aus. „Warum machst du das, James? Warum machst du alles kaputt was wir hatten?"  
„Wir bleiben doch Freunde, Sirius. Wir bleiben die besten Freunde."  
„Warum?", wiederholte Sirius hartnäckig und starrte den Mann an, der sich verzweifelt durch das dunkle Haar strich.  
„Lily ist schwanger", murmelte James tonlos. Dann hatte Sirius zu rennen begonnen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass die Leute ihn komisch anstarrten, als er das Tor aufstieß, es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er immer wieder hinfiel, weil er nicht auf den Weg achtete, es interessierte ihn nicht, dass sich die Kälte durch seine dünne Kleidung fraß und er mitten in einen Wald hinein stolperte, den er nicht kannte. Alles was ihn interessierte war die Erkenntnis, dass er für den Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere, wieder nicht genug war. Er konnte den Menschen, die er liebte, nie geben was sie wollten.

_So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through.  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
It's nothing to you.  
And if you hate me, hate me, hate me  
Then hate me so good that you can let me out  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out,  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out _

Irgendwo an einem Baum kauerte Sirius sich zusammen und zog die Knie an die Brust. Er schlang die Arme so fest darum, dass seine Muskeln nach einer Zeit zu brennen begannen, aber er wollte nicht los lassen.  
All die Jahre in Hogwarts zogen an ihm vorbei. Jeder hatte von James' Schwäche für Lily gewusst, aber in den letzten Monaten hatte Sirius zu glauben begonnen, dass James ihn mehr liebte als Lily.  
Als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, waren sie noch auf Hogwarts gewesen und nach ihrem Abschluss hatten sie sich so oft getroffen. Da war so viel mehr gewesen, als nur gemeinsam verbrachte Nächte. Nachdem James ihm vor ein paar Wochen erzählt hatte, dass er seine Beziehung zu Lily beendet hatte, da hatte Sirius geglaubt, dass er vielleicht endlich haben konnte, was er so sehr wollte.  
Aber jetzt würde James eine kleine Familie gründen und Sirius würde in Vergessenheit geraten – so wie es immer war.

_What I want from this  
Is learn to let go  
No not of you  
Of all that's been told  
Killers reinvent and believe  
And this leans on me  
Like a rootless..._

„Sirius", eine Stimme durchbrach die Dunkelheit und im nächsten Moment rannte James auf ihn zu. „Es ist doch viel zu kalt, du musst hier weg. Bitte, komm mit. Hör mir zu."  
„Nicht, James." Sirius war leicht verblüfft, wie heiser seine Stimme klang. Er würde nicht weinen. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie mehr zu weinen – auch nicht um James. „Du hast mich angelogen."  
„Glaub mir, Sirius, ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Ich wusste es doch nicht."  
„Du hast also auch nicht bemerkt, wie du mit ihr geschlafen hast?", fragte Sirius bitter und spürte, wie James sich versteifte.  
„Das war noch vor unserer Trennung", flüsterte er.  
„Weißt du was wirklich weh tut, James?"  
Er antwortete nicht, aber Sirius hatte auch keine Aufforderung erwartet. Er sprach einfach weiter. „Dass du jetzt versuchst, ihre Schwangerschaft als Entschuldigung vor zu schieben. Dass du nicht einmal in deinem Leben, die Verantwortung für die Dinge übernehmen kannst, die du denkst und fühlst. Wenn du..." Sirius brach ab und rammte seine Faust mit voller Wucht gegen den Baumstamm, der ihm am nächsten war. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Hand, aber er schlug gleich noch einmal zu und wiederholte die Bewegung erneut, mit mehr Kraft. „Wenn du mich nicht liebst, James, wenn ich dir nicht genug bin, dann sag das. Aber schür nicht meinen Hass auf ein Kind, das nichts dafür kann, dass sein Vater nicht weiß, was er will."

_So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through.  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it,  
It's nothing to you.  
And if you hate me, hate me , hate me,  
Then hate me so good that you can let me out, let me out, let me out  
Let me out of this hell when you're around_

Er hörte das Geräusch, mit dem James vor ihm in die Knie brach.  
„Es tut mir so leid."  
„Mir auch, James", murmelte er leise.  
„Es stimmt nicht, was du sagst." Eine kalte Hand griff nach seinem Arm und Sirius hob den Kopf, um ihre Hände anzustarren, die plötzlich ineinander verschlungen waren.  
Erinnerungen.  
„Wir sind doch trotzdem noch, wer wir gestern waren, Sirius."  
„Nein, das sind wir nicht. Du kannst uns nicht beide haben, James, das funktioniert nicht. Du hattest die Wahl und du hast dich für Lily entschieden." James' Hand schloss sich fester um seine.  
„Wir könnten... ich meine, sie muss nicht..."  
„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es ist, James."  
„Ich hasse dich dafür, dass wir uns jemals kennen gelernt haben, Sirius."  
Der Angesprochene biss sich fest auf die Lippen. „Wenn du mich hasst, dann lass mich los. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich auf eurer Hochzeit auftauche und euch Alles Gute wünsche..."

_And fuck you, fuck you, I love you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it.  
It's nothing to you  
And if you hate me  
Then hate me so good that you can let me out  
Let me out, let me out, let me out,  
Hell when you're around..._

„Ich flehe dich an, Sirius. Du musst kommen. Bitte. Ich kann nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht da bist."  
„Aber jemand anderen heiraten kannst du?"  
James zuckte zusammen. „Wir hätten doch nie..." Er räusperte sich. „Sirius, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Lily bekommt ein Kind von mir – das ist auch Verantwortung. Eine, die ich tragen muss."  
„Lüg nicht, James." Sirius biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm hinter sich zu rammen. „Als ob es heute ein Problem für eine Frau wie Lily wäre, ein Kind aufzuziehen, wenn der Vater getrennt von ihr lebt."  
„Bitte." James schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören – oder eher nicht zuzuhören zu wollen. „Du musst kommen."  
„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."  
„Weil du mich liebst, Sirius."

_Let me out, let me out, let me out..._

Der Weg zurück zum Haus verlief schweigend. James hielt noch immer Sirius' Hand umklammert, und obwohl der glaubte, sein Herz wolle in Stücke springen, ließ er es zu.  
Er würde zu dieser Hochzeit kommen. James wusste das. Weil er genau wusste, wie er Sirius dazu bekommen konnte. Sie wussten beide, was sie gerade verloren hatten – und was sie nie wiederfinden würden. Es war viel mehr als Sex, viel mehr als Freundschaft, ja, noch mehr als Liebe sogar – sie hatten das blinde Vertrauen ineinander verloren, dass Sirius am Leben erhalten hatte, wenn er dachte, die Welt um ihn herum stürze ein.

_'cause it's hell when you're around..._

„Da seid ihr ja! Wo ward ihr denn?"  
Sie erstarrten gleichermaßen als sie Lilys fröhliche Stimme hörten und ihre Hände lösten sich von einander. Während James auf seine baldige Frau zu ging, um sie in die Arme zu schließen, sackten Sirius Hände taub und kalt herab. Weil du mich liebst, Sirius, hatte James gesagt. Und ich hasse dich, hatte er geflüstert.  
Arm in Arm drehten sie sich zu ihm um, Lilys Augen leuchteten im Schein der Laterne.  
„Du wirst der Pate unseres Kindes sein, Sirius", meinte sie mit all der Lebensfreude, die Sirius vor ein paar Stunden auch noch verspürt hatte. „Du möchtest doch, oder? Das wäre wundervoll, James." Lily lehnte sich haltsuchend an ihn und James bot ihr die Stütze, die sie suchte.  
„Ja, das wäre wundervoll", echote er und blickte Sirius in die Augen, der nicht mehr als ein Nicken hervorbrachte.  
Weil ich dich liebe, James, dachte er. Und weil du nicht weißt, was Hass ist.

_... let me out, let me out, let me out _

_hell when you're around ... _


End file.
